


SOB

by ragnarthevikingcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Song fic, bar au, it's not graphic, mention of violence but not graphic at all, see notes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarthevikingcat/pseuds/ragnarthevikingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Dean and Cas met and the repercussions they never saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOB

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song SOB by Nathaniel Rateliff & the Night Sweats. I decided to make it a little different than the usual song fic, though, so by the end of the story, every line of the song will have been included in some capacity. No copyright infringement intended. I just can't hear that song and not think of Dean.

Everyone knew this was Dean's bar. Hell, the owners had practically raised him, and his best friend was the main bartender. So yeah, the place was basically his. That came with certain perks, free drinks not being the least of them, but knowing everyone else in the bar was nice, too. 

When a man with brown, wavy sex hair walked in, even through all the noise and crowd, Dean knew right away that this man was new. And that he wanted to get to know him a little better. Unfortunately, the man sat down at the other end of the bar. But the good news was that this was Dean's bar.

He nonchalantly got up from his current perch and sauntered right on over to where the handsome stranger was telling Benny his order. The man looked up at Dean as soon as he sat down. Dean's facade of confidence faltered for the shortest second when he saw the man up close. As if it was possible, he was even more gorgeous than Dean previously thought. And he had thought he was pretty damn gorgeous. Dean worked his hardest to resist the temptation to either run his hands through the other man's already ruffled hair or get completely lost his his eyes. But, dammit, he was Dean Winchester, and he was going to be a hell of a lot more masculine about flirting with this man than that. 

"So.. Did it hurt?" Dean asked with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. The only response the question warranted from the other man was a confused, side-eyed squint and scowl. "You know," Dean continued, "when you fell from heaven. Cause there ain't no way you got eyes that blue without being some kind of angel." 

The reaction to that was better than Dean had hoped. The man's entire frame seemed to get lighter and more relaxed, and he gave a Dean a full blown smile, and if Dean was right, there was even a little chuckle there too. 

Dean pretended to look around the room, confused. "I'm sorry, but did the sun come out, or did you just smile at me?" The other man, still grinning, looked down to his arms crossed on the bar. 

"Stop," came a rough, gravelly voice that instantly sent Dean shifting in his seat, "that's more than enough bad pick up lines for one night. The only reason I found the first one humorous was because I am actually named after and angel. So it was kinda perfect." 

Dean couldn't believe his luck. "Well then, what's your name, angel?" Dean asked sticking out his hand. "I'm Dean Winchester."

The other man put his hand in Dean's, grasping it firmly, "Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel." Before Dean could attempt to woo him any further, Benny came over to Castiel with a whole tray full of drinks. 

"This may not be the most reputable establishment," Benny prefaced with a grin, knowing good and well that the Roadhouse was about as far from reputable as a place could be, "but I gotta say, man, drinking all this won't end well for ya." He left it at that as he sat the tray of at least five shots of whiskey in front Castiel. 

Dean's eyes widened, "Damn, buddy, rough day?"

"You could say that," was the only reply Dean got before Castiel took the first shot. 

"I'm more than happy to listen. But that's still a lot. You can share a couple with me if you want." Dean tried turning up the charm more, even though he was about maxed out. 

"I need all these if you really want me to tell you what's going on. You said it yourself, Dean, I'm an angel, it takes a lot to get a mythical creature like me drunk," he said with a smirk. 

"You son of a bitch... Give me a drink!" Dean called to Benny after Castiel's refusal. It took Benny all of five seconds to have a beer in Dean's hands. "Alright, Cas," Dean encouraged, "We both have drinks, so start telling me what's driven a servant of the Lord like yourself to drinking."

Cas squinted and turned his slightly at the unprovoked nickname before shrugging it off, taking another shot, and dove into divulging the details of his weariness. "Alright, I think I'm gonna need someone to care after the hellacious day I've had. I have a rather large family, two sisters, four brothers. We had our fair share of disfunction, and weren't particularly close as a unit, but Gabriel was my best friend. He was a sugar junkie, a literal porn star, and he took his practical jokes entirely too far, but once you got past all his stupid pretenses, you couldn't ask for a nicer guy. 

Apparently, my brother Luc disagreed. Gabe refused to give him a loan. Luc was wanting to go on a road trip to Michigan for whatever reason, and Gabe refused to fund it. Don't blame him since Luc is a compulsive liar. So what does he do? Kills him. Leaves Gabe to bleed out from the stab wound on his own driveway. But Luc was smart, so no one knew it was him. Until Michael, the big-shot lawyer, starting poking around. Somehow he figured it out, but he was an ass and confronted Luc instead of going straight to the police. So what did Luc do? He locked Michael in a cage in his basement for two years. Can you believe that? We all just thought Michael had gone off the deep end. Not hearing from him wasn't too unusual since we weren't close. I just got the call today from Anna, my sister, that the whole thing had been exposed. A nosy neighbor discovered Michael, who is basically a vegetable now where he had been tortured so badly. So I lost three brothers today. I think I deserve as many drinks as I please." By the end of story, Castiel had finished his shots and Dean had downed several beers. 

"Geez, man I'm sorry I asked. Like really. I'm sorry you're going through that right now. I can't imagine losing my brother. If there's anything I can do, Cas..." 

Dean wanted to comfort Castiel more than anything, but had no clue where to start. So the two men continued talking about much less intense matters and drinking even more until both were feeling like they could take on the world. 

"Dammit, Cas, you're great, man" Dean slurred. "What do you want from someone like me. Why would you even give me the time of day?" 

"Dean," Cas stated as he peered through unfocused eyes, "I should be the one asking that. You are the most amazing man I've ever met. And I probably just saying that to you because I'm drunk, but that doesn't make it any less true. And you really wanna know what it is I want?" A devilish grin was on his angelic face as he leaned in close to Dean's ear, his warm, heavy breathing send shivers down Dean's spine. Castiel continued, in his softest, raspiest voice, "Can someone, please, just tie me down?" 

It was moments like this that make Dean thank whatever higher power was in charge that he lived right next to the Roadhouse in his own small house. And once he felt Cas' mouth on his, wild and hungry with unfulfilled desire and his body being explored by Cas' eager hands, Dean knew he would be calling out to that deity very soon. 

 

Dean couldn't believe that it had been five months since the night he met Castiel at the bar, but what he really couldn't believe was that they were now standing in a small church in front of their friends and family making their bond that had grown to be so profound official. They had both made it through the vows without any mishaps or blunders, though the same couldn't be said for tears, but by the time the priest was talking about exchanging rings, neither man was listening. Both of them were too busy trying to memorize the exact color of the others' eyes, trying to make an impression of this moment that would last as long as they planned to: forever. 

"Ahem," the priest cleared his throat, "I'm gonna need somebody's hand." That was enough to break both men out of their reverie, as Dean chuckled and quickly leaned over to Sam to retrieve Cas' ring, and Cas was more than ready to place his hands in Dean's and be given the symbol that everyone would see of their love and commitment. Both men beamed at each other, once again unaware of anyone else being present. 

Once the ceremony was over, the cake cut, the pictures taken, and the well wishes given, Dean and Cas were finally alone in the Impala that had been covered in condoms and window paint. Castiel found it hilarious, but Dean had a few choice words to say to Sam about it. 

Naturally, Dean was driving, but that meant Cas was free to explore the joys of married life during the short drive to their hotel. He scooched over to the middle of the bench seat and began running his deft hands through Dean's styled hair, making it look just as mussed as Castiel's usually did. He then began trailing his mouth softly and slowly from Dean's throat, to his lips, to his jaw, to his ear, and back through again in a delicious, vicious cycle that was driving Dean mad. During one such round of torture, he paused to whisper in Dean's ear. "I know what I'm going to do to you, but do you even know what you're going to do to me? You're going to put your hands all over me, aren't you? Here," he said sliding his hands under Dean's shirt, giving his perky nipples and quick tweak before sliding his hands down to Dean's thighs. "Here," Cas said again, "and maybe even here." His hand was now on the area between Dean's legs that had been much less prominent just moments ago. 

"It won't just be your hands will it, Dean? No, it'll be your mouth too, I know you too well," Cas continued. "And do you know what I'm going to do when you do those things? I'm gonna writhe... And shake my body. And I'm gonna need someone to hold me down during all that. To make sure I'm being satisfied. Do you think you can handle that?" Castiel's voice was impossibly deep, making it even harder for Dean to concentrate on the road. Cas gave Dean's cheek one last peck before he went back to his own side of the car, leaving Dean all kinds of hot and bothered. 

"Dammit, Cas," was all he could muster, coming out as more as a whimper than the reprimand it was intended as. Wide, celestially blue eyes met his with mock innocence. 

Dean made it to the hotel in record time.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this chapter was pretty fluffy, but the next won't be so if you don't want angst, pretend the story ended here. I'm hoping to have this finished by tomorrow or the next day. As always, comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
